Magic
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: "Don't do this! I love you." Killian shouted, causing Emma to stop in her tracks. Spoilers/Theories for 4x08


"_**Don't do this, Swan! I love you!" Killian shouted. Emma stopped in her tracks… Spoilers/Theories for 4x08.**_

**Obviously this is not going to happen on the show, just a figment of my imagination. **

**Magic: **

For the third time in his life, Killian Jones found himself hand-cuffed to a pole by Emma Swan, and just like the last two times, it wasn't in a good way. Emma stood in front of him, shaking with fear, her eyes not leaving her palms which appeared to be growing lighter by the second, the magic building up.

"Killian…." She whispered. "I need you to trust me that I am doing the right thing. I could hurt someone else. I could hurt you. I hurt Henry, David, I could've hurt my younger brother if…" 

"Emma, please…" Killian pleaded, tugging on the metal shackle. "You are making the wrong choice. I know you don't see it or believe it now, but come a few days, you'll need your magic."

Emma shook her head, the tears still continuing to pour down her cheeks.

"I need you to trust me." She said again. "I'm a monster with these powers. The Snow Queen said…" 

"Don't listen to her!" Killian shouted. "She wanted to get you riled up. Those were her intentions."

Emma's wild eyes met his. "Do you remember the first thing you asked me when you saw the wall? You said, 'Swan, what did that monster do to the Sheriff's station'. You implied that the thing that did that damage to the wall was a monster. I did the damage. I'm a monster."

Killian's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, tugging harder at the chain, only causing his wrist to bruise. 

"Gods, Swan, you are not a monster. She is the monster! We all assumed that it was her, because Emma, when you are calm, you are not a danger. Your family loves you, Swan. They want you to come home, magic intact." Killian said, in panicked tone.

"They only want my magic so I can protect them when necessary. Secretly, they wish I was normal like Neal… Killian, it's the only way to be like everyone else."

Killian yelled in frustration. "Listen to me, Emma! Listening to that the imp is not a good thing. He lies and cheats. The only way to rid someone of their magic completely is to suck them into this hat, the one I told you about. He's lying, Emma! You can't trust him!"

Emma turned her back to Killian. "It will be okay."

Killian watched as she began to walk away from him. "Don't do this, Swan! I love you."

Emma stopped in her tracks, her feet frozen on the ground. Her heart rate quickened, and she knew it wasn't from the magic. The pirate had just told her he loved her, and for a second, all of her troubles disappeared as she focused on his words.

"I know you may not think you're ready to hear them yet, but trust me Swan you are. I believe that with Elsa's, Regina's, your family and my help, you will beat the negative thoughts that the Snow Queen put in your head."

"How do you know that?" Emma whispered.

"Because, darling, you never give up on someone you love. I'm not going to give up on you, and neither will your family. Gold is not the answer to your problems, in fact, he will only make them worse. Remember my hand…"

Emma didn't break eye contact with him and the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. And then, Killian was smiling softly. 

"What?" She asked in a broken tone.

"Look down."

Emma glanced down at her palms and saw that her magic was no longer exploding from her hands. She then looked back up at Killian who addressed her with a soft expression. 

"Swan, un-cuff me so I can show you how un-dangerous you are." Killian murmured.

After a few moments, she very slowly and hesitantly stepped towards him. Killian's eyes remained locked on hers, as she used the key to unlock the cuffs. Once the metal fell from his wrist, he immediately gathered Emma in his arms. They sank to the ground in the middle of the longue. Emma found herself cradled against Killian, as his good hand rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"See, you're not hurting me now. You can get your magic under control, love."

Emma pulled back and looked at him.

"You love me?" There was no hesitation in her question. 

"Of course. I should've thought that would have been fairly obvious by now." Killian replied, with a slight chuckle. "But, yes I do."

Emma continued to look at him for a few moments, before she slowly leant forward and pressed her lips against his. Killian was slightly stunned for a few moments. Two minutes ago, he had been chained up and Emma's magic was going out of control, and now, she was a lot calmer and kissing him. Killian closed his eyes and pulled her tighter against him, before he felt her tongue softly slip into his mouth. After a few moments, he pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

"You helped me." Emma whispered.

"Of course. No one is afraid of you. Especially me. Did you really think that I would let my Swan perish in an old manor house?"

Emma chuckled. "You're Swan?" 

"Well, I just told you I loved you, and you didn't run for the hills." Killian teased, as he stood from the ground. "I'll make you a deal. I will let you stay here another night to make sure that you're ready to head home in the morning, instead of taking you home now."

Emma nodded. "Will you stay with me?"

Killian simply smiled and held out his hand. Emma took it cautiously and Killian was the first person not to be blasted back in twenty-four hours.

Twenty-minutes later, Emma laid beside Killian on a double-bed. His good arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his brace on the ground, the hook on the drawers, for easy access as he had told her. They were curled up under the soft silk blanket, quiet. Killian was shirtless, and Emma's fingers softly sifted through the dark mass of chest hair, her breathing gentle.

"I told you that you could get it under control." Killian sighed after a few moments. 

"We have a long way to go yet." Emma mumbled, propping herself up on one elbow.

Killian smiled. "And you'll get there. Look at you now. You're practically cuddled up against me, and right now, I wouldn't be able to tell if you had magic or not."

Emma looked away from him. "Almost like I'm normal, hey?"

Killian lifted her chin and gave her a soft look. "Nobody is normal darling, whether someone likes to believe it or not. Don't ever think you are lesser than someone else because of your ability. Promise?"

Emma nodded and once again she found that her lips covered his. After a few moments, she laid back down beside him, whilst he blew out the candle. 

"Sleep, Emma."

And when her eyes closed, she felt calmer, and she knew that Killian, just like he always had done, came back for her, and wanted to make things okay. She may have a long way to go until she could fully control her powers, but for now, Killian had calmed her, and she knew why.

She loved him too.

Even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet.


End file.
